Girl Travels To The Past
by fandomenforcer
Summary: AU: Edit it a bit because I didn't know how last time. Anyway, a mysterious girl was found in the woods of Camelot by Merlin, Arthur, and the knights. Little did any of them know was her part in the future of Camelot and of its protectors.
1. Strange Happenings

_**Hello fellow Merlin fans! I decided to re-do this fanfic since I'm now getting the hang of things. I do not own the rights for Merlin, but I do own Eden. She's my creation!**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_What just happened?_, the girl thought to herself. She was lying face down on the ground with a mouthful of grass. Sitting up, the girl checks to see if she was hurt and sees that there are some stains in her beautiful, white dress. Then, looks around her and notices that she is inside a small, red tent.

_How did I get here? _As she tries to remember what brought her there in the first place. Although she kept trying to remember, her memory fails to recall anything. By anything, I mean she doesn't remember who she is, where she is from, or even knowing what her own name is.

There was noise outside the tent, and then a young boy enters with a canteen and a plate of food. "Nice to see that you're awake." the young boy tells her, kneeling down to give her the food and canteen. "Hope you are hungry because this is all we are going to eat until we reach Camelot."

_Camelot?_ the girl thought,_ Where on Earth am I?_ She took a good look at the boy: blue shirt, red scarf, brown jacket, and a sword strapped around his waist. Not to mention a cute accent as well, which you have to admit is pretty cute when he looks really handsome.

"Where are you from?' he asks her, settling down next to her.

"I don't know," the girl replies," I don't even remember who I am."

The boy looked stunned at this response, but before he can say anything a knight comes barging in. He stopped when he saw the two sitting together and realized what he just did.

"Sorry about the interruption," the knight apologized," but the king is looking for you, Merlin. Something about getting the horses ready."

Merlin groaned. "I will get them ready after I finish here with our guest. Thanks, Gwaine." After the knight left, Merlin turned to her. "Sorry," he told her," but I'm needed elsewhere."

He stood up and the girl as well, which had him looking a bit confused. "I want to help with the horses." she said," Unless it might cause a problem."

Looking flustered, Merlin quickly says," No, it's fine! I welcome your help."

As the girl walked towards the tent's entrance, Merlin grabs her hand to stop her. "The thing is," he tells her," the others will think that it would be strange for a girl without a name to help with horses. Might raise some suspicion among the knights, especially the king."

The girl nods, understanding the situation and quickly makes up a name. "My name will be Eden." she tells him. Merlin smiles and escorts Eden out of the tent.


	2. Time To Meet The King

_**I wanted to start of this chapter with a bit of a laugh. I had a dream that I was with Merlin when he was in charge of the horses and he accidentally stepped into their muck. I warned him, but since he didn't listen I was trying not to laugh. I do not own the rights for Merlin, Eden is mine.**_

**Chapter 2**

"Merlin, watch your step!" Eden warned him.

Right after the warning, Merlin stepped backward into a pile of horse muck. "Ugh! Disgusting!" he yells, hopping on one foot and trying to shake the muck off with the other.

Eden starts laughing and walks over with a rag to help him. "Hold still!" she told him, then knelt down and wiped off the muck. "Maybe next time you will listen to me when I give warning."

Merlin chuckles nervously, but was silenced when Eden gave him a look. "At least, the horses are saddled and ready to go," Merlin said, quickly changing the subject. "but now we have to introduce you to Arthur."

"Who?" she asked. This was the first time she heard the name since waking up. Merlin has been introducing her to everyone on the campsite and keeps mentioning a king. He never mentioned or even introduced an Arthur to her. Until now. Merlin saw her confused look and realized that he has been keeping her in the dark.

"Arthur is the King of Camelot," Merlin explains to Eden. "and I am his manservant." Eden was going to ask another question when another knight came marching up to them.

"Merlin!" the knight said, angrily. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you!"

Merlin quickly kneeled to the knight, and then whispered to Eden, "Bow to him! He's the king!" She quickly did what he said, but as she was kneeling a hand entered her line of sight.

It was Arthur's hand. "Let me help you up," he says, taking her hand. She rises, and then Arthur took a good look at her.

"I am King Arthur," he introducing himself to her," and, of course, you have already met my manservant." Merlin rolls his eyes.

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty," Eden tells Arthur, curtseying. "My name is Eden. Hope you don't mind that I helped Merlin with the horses. Didn't want to look too much like a random girl among a camp full of knights."

Smiling, Arthur says, "No, not at all. Although, I would like to know where you are from. How did you come to my kingdom?"

Merlin got up and was about to make an excuse, but Eden was already talking. "I was travelling," she lies to the king, "on my own when I was ambushed by a couple of mercenaries. Managed to escape into your territory, but was to week to go on."

"Good thing we found you then," Arthur tells her. "You are safe with us, but it will be safer when we return to Camelot."

He turns to face the campsite, and yells, "Pack up! We are leaving!" He turns back to Eden. "We don't have a spare horse for you to use at the moment. You are more than welcome to ride with me."

Arthur offers his arm with a smile. Eden steps back and stands next to Merlin. "I'm sorry, Sire," she tells him, "but Merlin said he would let me ride with him."

An hour later, Arthur and the knights were riding back to Camelot. Merlin, with Eden, riding close behind so no one can see them silently laughing.

"I can't believe you said no to Arthur," Merlin told Eden, laughing. "Even when I told you he was single when he left."

Eden, tears running down her cheeks, says, "I know, but the look on his face was priceless!"

One of the knights came riding up to them and the two quickly stifled their laughter. "There is a small camp of mercenaries ahead," he says, "and they are accompanied by Morgana. Get Eden out of here!"

"Thanks, Percival!" Merlin said, then he and Eden were galloping into the other direction.


	3. Girl Power

_**Chapter 3**_

Merlin stopped the horse and got off to help Eden dismount. Once she was off, Merlin hopped back on.

"_Merlin?!_" Eden exclaimed, not wanting him to leave her alone.

"Just stay here where you are safe," he tells her.

When she was about to argue, he promised, "I will be back to get you. I swear you will be safe as long as you stay here." With that, Merlin turned the horse around and galloped back to help the others.

_Does he really think_, Eden thought to herself,_ that I'm just going to sit here and do nothing?_

She ran through the woods and finally found the others, but they have been captured by Morgana and her men. Eden saw Arthur, Merlin, and the knights bound and gagged and surrounded by most of the mercenaries. Then, she saw only a few of the mercenaries were guarding the confiscated weapons.

_Where is Morgana?_ she thought. Not seeing any signs of this mysterious lady, Eden quietly, yet quickly, sneaks into the camp without being noticed. Hiding behind one of the tents, she had a good view of the weapons and her friends. The problem was that there was a clearing between her hiding spot and the weapons. When she started to worry, Eden notices a bow and a quiver filled with arrows right next to her.

"Argh!" was all the mercenaries screamed before falling down, dead.

Then, came a volley of arrows that started to befallen onto the unlucky mercenaries. Arthur, Merlin, and the knights' watch in horror as their captors begin to fall one by one. Before he started to wonder if this was sorcery, Arthur sees Eden sprinting from behind one of the tents towards their weapons. She got there just before the remaining mercenaries began to swarm toward her. Quickly, Eden picks up a sword and, without knowing how, was disarming her enemies within a matter of minutes. Once that was done, and her enemies were knocked unconscious, she rushes over to the others.

After having the gag removed, Arthur scowls at her. "I thought Merlin told you to hide!" the king scolded at her.

Eden had just finished untying him before replying, "Like I was going to stay put while you boys have all the fun." Then passes the sword to Arthur, saying, "I don't even know how I was able to shoot or fight like that. Let's just say we were all lucky."

Arthur nods, and then kneels next to her. "I'll untie the others," he tells her, "just unbound Merlin and make sure there are no reinforcements or Morgana coming."

Glad to be of some help, Eden ran over to Merlin and removed his gag. "You are putting yourself in terrible danger," he tells her, as she is untying his bonds. "When Morgana sees that you are not from around here she will take you."

Removing the last of his bonds, Eden leaned in and hugged Merlin. "Not while I'm still alive and breathing," she whispers into his ear. Merlin turned around and returned the hug. Someone cleared their throat causing the two to break apart.

"We have to get going," Gwaine tells them. "Elyion and Leon manage to find the horses as well as a spare one for you, my Lady."

Eden flinched at that title, and then said, "Thanks, Gwaine. Although, just call me Eden. That goes for everybody else as well." Once Gwaine left, Eden turned to Merlin. "Time to go," she tells him.

He takes her hand and they started walking over to the others. As the two approach the knights, a gust of wind knocked Merlin over and trees falling over to block the path. Eden screams, and then hears an evil laugh behind her.


	4. The Decision

_**So I just talked to a friend of mine and she is going to be my Beta. Also, we are working on a fanfiction series based on Doctor Who. Apparently, she liked my first Doctor Who fanfiction and wanted me to do more. I suggested us, using our nicknames, to be the main characters as much as the Doctor is on the show. It's a work in progress, but my first Doctor Who Fanfiction is up already. The Doctor Meets Reality is the title and I asked my friend on a scale 1(being "argh") to 10 (being "yippee") how good was it. "Out of 10?" she said. "11". Yes, we quoted the 11th Doctor and we knew it. Check it out. I only own Eden, not the rights to Merlin. If I did, I would've been on the show.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"You think you can get away that easily?" the young woman asked, standing right behind Eden.

As quick as a striking cobra, Eden pulled out an arrow, loaded the bow, turned around, and launched the arrow. The woman's eyes flashed a golden yellow and the arrow turned into ash. Eden's eyes widen at the sight of magic, and then slowly back her way towards Merlin, who was trying to get up. The woman laughed again and began to walk towards her.

"Stay away from us!" Eden warns the witch through bared teeth. She stopped, and then looked at the girl with a surprised look.

"You really don't know, do you?" the witch asked her, stepping closer. "You have a destiny to determine if Arthur should continue to rule Camelot… or myself?"

"Morgana…," Merlin warned her, but that just made Eden more suspicious about what is happening.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, sounding very confused.

"There is a prophecy," Morgan tells her," about a young lady who will appear out of time. She will be the one to determine who is worthy to rule Camelot and its kingdom."

Looking back at Merlin, who had managed to get back on his feet, Eden gives him an angry glare. "You knew?!," she asks him, sounding hurt. "You knew, but never told me?"

The look in Merlin's eyes when he saw how hurt she looked. She trusted him and was starting to like him, too. Now her feelings were more confusing than ever as he just stood there, staring at her, not saying a word. Morgan is now standing right next to Eden, who turned to face her.

"Now why would you trust those who," Morgana glances at Merlin, "don't trust you when you trust them?"

Eden sighs, then says, "You are right, Lady Morgana. I can't trust those who aren't trustworthy." Morgana smiles and embraces Eden. "Which is why," Eden whispers into the witch's ear, "that I can trust Merlin more than I trust you."

_Whoosh!_ Went the wind as it knocks Morgana backward and away from Eden. Eden rushes over to Merlin, who began laughing when she hugged him.

"You are one very powerful warlock, Merlin," Eden tells him while he twirls her around.

Merlin stops the twirling, and then gave her a kiss. That caught her by surprise, but she kissed him back for she had fallen in love with him without knowing much about the young warlock. They would've continued if they weren't interrupted by a certain king who managed to get over the foliage blocking the rest of the knights from reaching them.

"Merlin! Eden!" Arthur calls to them, running towards the two.

They separated, but they held hands as he approaches them. "Are you two okay?" Arthur asked, looking at them both, then notices their hands.

"We're fine, Arthur," Merlin tells him, then looks at Eden. "Eden screamed when she saw Morgana use magic, but defeated her when she recovered."

"Oh," Arthur says, "well, good thing she was here then or else you would have been dead."

Eden felt Merlin's hand tighten over hers, so she says, "You are lucky to have a manservant and friend who is loyal to you, Your Majesty. That shows you are wise, noble, brave, and know what is right for your people."

Arthur was speechless for a moment, then clears his throat and says, "Thank you, Eden. You are way too kind."

Eden looks at Merlin, smiles, and then tells Arthur this: "You are the true king of Camelot, Arthur. Only you are worthy enough to take the throne."

"NO!" Morgana screams, scaring the three of us. She has recovered from the little incident and is mad. "I'm supposed to be the one who is to be worthy," she tells them, "not you, Arthur. Eden was supposed to make me the worthy ruler of Camelot." Then, her eyes started to glow. "Time to take matters into my own hands."

As she started to cast a spell, Merlin whispers to Eden, "Her spell is going to kill us all. Run!"

"Run!" Arthur says, drawing his sword. "I will hold her off!"

Merlin pulls Eden towards the fallen foliage to meet up with the other knights, but she wouldn't leave.

"Merlin," she says to him, "you are the greatest person I have ever met." Gives him a kiss, then runs back to save Arthur.

"Eden!" Merlin yells, but it was too late.

There was a burst of light and Morgana had already disappeared. Merlin ran over to where Arthur was standing and found him kneeling on the ground, but alive. Hearing the sound of his friend footsteps, Arthur looks up at Merlin. That's when the young warlock noticed the tears in the young king's eyes. Arthur stood up and moved out of the way. Merlin fell on to his knees at the sight of a dying Eden.


	5. Sacrifice and Love

_**Don't own the rights to Merlin! I only have Eden. I 3 Colin Morgan!**_

_**Epilogue**_

Merlin takes Eden into his arms and holds her closely.

"Merlin…," she whispers. He looks at her and notices that she is smiling up at him.

"Please," he says to her, "don't die. You just can't just enter into my life and leave just as quickly."

Merlin begins to cry as well as Arthur, but they both knew that Eden was going to die and they can't stop it from happening.

She looks into Merlin's eyes, and then said, "You are surrounded by those who care about you as much as I do. They trust you as much as you trust them. Just continue being yourself, Merlin."

He starts to cry again and holds onto her tighter as if hoping that he might keep her close to him a bit longer.

"Arthur," Eden looks at the young king, "you have what it takes to be an incredible king. Just follow your heart and listen to the advices of your friends. You will be remembered throughout time." She lets out a small scream of agony as death begins to take her.

Then, she looked at Merlin and gave him one last final kiss. "Keep close to Arthur," Eden advises him, feeling herself slipping away. "and there will be a day when you must tell him about your gift."

"I love you," Merlin tells her.

"I love you, too," she says. "Goodbye, Merlin."

When she died Merlin didn't know how to react. He just stayed where he was, holding on to Eden's lifeless body. Arthur kneels next to him and grips his best friend's shoulder.

"She was incredibly brave," he tells Merlin, trying to comfort him. "but she gave her life not only to save me. She saved you as well."

Merlin nods, then says, "Yet I hoped she would stay with us a bit longer." Moves a strand of hair from her face. "With me."

There was noises coming from behind them and both looked back. The knights made it through the foliage and were rushing to where Arthur and Merlin were. They looked back at Eden's body, but sees it has disappeared. In its place was a beautiful gem that glows in a warm way in Merlin's palms.

"I think you should keep that, Merlin," Arthur tells him, "She would've wanted you to keep something to remember her." He pats Merlin on the back, and then walks over to the knights to inform them what just happened.

Merlin looked at the gem, then his eyes glowed golden yellow as he uses his magic to see into the gem. He sees Eden reading somewhere in a field, but in the future. Yet she looks sad, but then senses a presence watching her. She looks up, but couldn't see Merlin although she had a feeling it's him.

Eden smiles, then says, " I will always love you, Merlin. Don't forget that!"

Merlin pulled out of his magical trance, and then realizes that he had started crying again. He kissed the gem, then takes off his scarf, wraps the gem in it, and puts it in his pocket. He will never forget her and will continue to love her no matter what happens. Even if they were separated by time.


End file.
